Inner Demons
by Ghirahim The Demon Lord
Summary: A one-shot of Jonathan x Sock.


_Jonathan_

 _Freak, Idiot, Psycho._ Those are the words I hear everyday, along with the physical torment as well. Everyday, I receive a push, a shove, a kick, a trip and a word or two. Everyone hates me, no one loves me. There sending me to the bottomless pit of isolation, and loneliness. I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths, can I ever go back? I'm falling inside, the black. That was, until I meet him. The green light that thaws my isolation, saves me from the black loneliness. He saves me from myself, without knowing he is. He helps strengthen my slim, yarn like sanity, the one ounce I have left. If only, he knew my feelings, if only he knew, that I actually cared. I don't want to drive him off, if only he could hear me. I'm cracking without him. He will know soon, but for now, let the blood drip from the open wrist wounds. Let them drip to the already blood-stained carpet beneath me. Just let him know, that I surely love him. My little Demon.

 _Sock_

Why must the world hate me? Why must I become a demon? Why must I work for Mephistopheles? Why must I kill him? Why can't I be with him? How do I get him to notice me? These thoughts, run through my head every time I'm near him. That faint blush, always plastered to my face whenever I hear him. See him. Why must I be a demon, who can never love his victim? Why? For now, I just hope he can see through this outer shell of mine, and love me.

 _Jonathan_

Gray. That's all I see. The horizon brings a gray, cloudy morning today. It's going to be a sad, tiresome day. Even the trees and flowers, not in there usual tall and happy stance, as if reaching for the sun, but instead a droopy, sad stance. And the birds, they have stopped there usual symphony of tweets and hums. A gray, depressing Monday, what a 'perfect' combination. Standing at my stop, waiting for the bus, he shows up. my heart feels like it did a summersault when he came in to view. I tried to keep my monotone face and tone, but couldn't help the fact that my face was burning. he stood so close to me, his hat brushing across my shoulder. My blush deepened. Hopefully he doesn't see.

 _sock_

Why am I standing so close to him. My body feels as if its moving on its own. I can't help the feeling in my stomach, that aching, wanting feeling. I want to hold him so badly, but he would never accept or allow that. Not in a million years. All I can do is wait, wait for an answer, a sign, anything. Why must I be so annoying, so, so,

 _ **me**_?

Why wont he notice me, or love me? am I to just let him go? Am I to live out the rest of my eternity rotting away, never to love another human or soul? A single, shinning tear falls from my face, and onto the cold, icy ground.

 _Jonathan_

A small, shine of light catches my eye. I turn to see a small , tear streak down his cheek. A look of displease and disappointment is splattered across his face. My mind is blank, as blank as a slab of marble. I cant control myself, I can't think straight. I turn swiftly, gripping his small, fragile frame, into a warm embrace. My body is taking over, and doing what I would never have the courage to do. Hug him.

 _Sock_

I let out a small gasp. _He, he has never hugged me before, so why now?_ Is all I can think about. I hesitantly hug him back, more tears falling from my eyes and onto his gray hoodie. "Why?" Is all that can slip from my mouth.

"W-what do you mean?" He asks, pulling away.

"I-I thought, you hated me." I say, looking away from him.

He pulls me back into him, gripping harder. "How could I hate you? I-I love you too much to do that." He barley whispers. More tears begin to fall from both of us.

"Then, why haven't you told me?"

"I-I was, scared." He says.

"Well, I love you too. So please don't cry." I say, letting go of him.

He straightens himself, taking a deep breath. "How did this even happen?"

"Love is weird." Is all I say.

"I guess." He says, leaning in quickly to give me a peek on the cheek.

I can't help but blush.

 _All my wishes, have finally been fulfilled. Man that sounds cheesy, but I don't care. He finally accepts my love, and that's all that matters._


End file.
